Punisher: To all a Good Night
by RabidwolfDog
Summary: Frank Castle goes to a Off Broadway play, his target, the entire cast.
1. To All a Good Night

Notes At the time I write this, it is the month of March, past Christmas. However it was during that time I was doing most of my brainstorming. I hope you can look past the seasonal theme and enjoy this for its story, Thank You RWdog

Punisher: To all a Good Night

_Punisher War Journal entry: 12/29/12- Newark, NJ_

_-It's New years eve. While people flood the liquor stores for booze to over indulge themselves past the legal drinking limit. I bought a ticket for tomorrow's final showing of " Scroogess". It is a gender swapping tale of A Christmas Carol._

_I'm not one for off Broadway shows. But never before have I seen a production assembled by so many low life's in one place. It's been awhile since I returned to this part of Jersey, much punishment to be done-_

A tall man with a five o clock shadow pushes the door open of a Newark diner. The door had a bell that jingles when a person walks through it. Not a Christmas jingle, more like a cow bell. The tall man is in all black. Black hair, Black jean pants, Black boots, Black Trench coat and a Black T-Shirt with a faded insignia of a skull.

The man's name is Frank, but he is better known as the Punisher. A tiny waiter with dirty blond hair, glasses approaches Frank. "Table for one, hun?"

Frank Nods and the waiter escort him to his table. As Punisher passes other booths, people give him a curious and intimidated stare. A little girl, about 5, tells her father "Daddy that guy looks scary". The remark barley phases Punisher, he knows what he's become. The dad picks up his daughters fork "that's not a nice thing to say, now eat your pancakes".

The waiter sits Punisher down at the booth. She takes out a pen and order book. "What can I get you hun?"

The Punisher looks her in the eyes. She looks back at him. Frank can see some mileage on her face. She looks to be a rough 30. She has the looks of a single mom of one, possibly two kids. She wears a fake smile to work, but there is pain in the smile. Perhaps a she suffered a bad breakup, possibly a pill popper.

"Just coffee, black, no sugar" Punisher says as he pulls out the playbill for " Scroogess"

" Ok hun , I'll get that for you"

The playbill works like a hit list for Punisher. For each and every cast member Punisher has dirt on. In a way it works very much like Santa Claus's naughty list. Only the naughty don't get coal, they get lead, or on some occasions, a cold stainless steel military issued combat/ survival knife. Listed first in the cast is the star, or starlet. Though you wouldn't call her a starlet if you saw the kind of trouble she was mixed in when Punisher first came in contact with her four years ago in a rundown crack house/brothel.

**Next Up : Becky Van Dutch as Scroogess**


	2. Becky Van Dutch

Punisher : To All Good Night

Chapter 1 : **Becky Van Dutch as Scroogess**

Frank Castle otherwise known as the Punisher sat at the table waiting for his coffee while looking at the playbill for " Scroogess", a gender swopping tale of "A Christmas Carol". What makes this play stick out to the Punisher is, the entire cast is made up with low life criminals. The waiter showed up with Frank's black non sugared coffee. " Here you go Hun" the waiter said. Punisher didn't make a motion. He picked up a pencil off the floor and circled the name Becky Van Dutch, the star of the show, Scroogess. Punisher met up with her long ago.

Two Hours ago

_Punisher War Journal entry January 2, 8:15 Am_

_I entered the torn down apartment complex that I first ran into Becky Van Dutch. Even though I rid this place of the drug addicts and scum, it still has the same smell of filth as it did 5 years go. It still feels stained by sins and wrong doing. It still has the bullet holes I left the day I came here to put an end to this crack house. I went up stairs, into the room I found Becky, so young, innocent, and misdirected by a pimped named Drake Jones. I remember the day I let him and his gang taste my fury._

_Five_** years ago-**

Punisher drinks a glass of Vodka on the rocks in the "Chestnut Tavern". An old man with a scar on his face, and torn up Military jacket sits next to Frank. He orders a whiskey sour. "You look like someone who served when did you tour?". Frank sips his drink "Nam". "Me too, lost my whole platoon, I made it out, in a way, come back thinking home would be safer. We got The Drake Jones gang here, worst then the Vietcong. His guys sell drugs, take school girls and turn them into prostitutes, it downright pisses me off".

"Where?" Frank asks. "Two blocks from here, they mainly operated out of the Red Brick hotel, more like a crackhouse now. I wouldn't go that way, and now that its dark out, it would be suicide."

Punisher was low on funds. He lost his money and weapons when Jigsaw bombed his hideout. His other safe houses where far out of reach. He needed weapons, and fast if he was going to stop this Drake Jones gang. "Names Frank" he shook the veterans hand, who said his name was Joe . The two drank and exchanged war stories till 10pm. That's when Joe fell out of his chair.

"Let me help you up soldier" Frank helps Joe up and then carried him out the bar with an arm over his shoulder. "Where do you live, I can't leave you on your own like this". Joe manages to guide Frank to his apartment. The two go in and drink more. Frank finally ask Joe the question he's be wanting to ask " you got any guns Joe?".

" You damn right I do, you'd be a fool not to have a gun in this urban jungle" Joe goes into his closet and drags out a chest. The chest was beaten up, looked like it went through World War 2. Joe opens it up. First gun Joe takes out is a 45 "this one was on my hip all through Nam, saved my ass many times". The next weapon he took out was a Bowie knife " I had this made for me by one of the Philippine rangers, gave it to me as a gift, mainly used it to chop down those pesky bamboo traps". The last weapon was a relic. It was Thompson "Tommy Gun" , same one the Capone gangs used in the streets of Chicago. "This was my Uncles, he was a big shot in the 30's, Mafia, he died young, It was handed down over to my father, he passed it to me".

" Think it still works" Frank ask checking the edges of the Bowie Knife, seeing how sharp it was. "Honestly I don't know, it's got a full clip, but may jam up and blow up." Joe put the weapons back in the chest and goes to bed "well that's it for the gun show; you're welcome to sleep on the couch for the night". "Thanks"

Frank waits till Joe is out for good. He goes in the closet and puts the 45 in the back of his pants. He fit the Bowie knife in a latch in his jack. And Hides the Tommy gun under his arm, closes his jacket shut. Then made his way to the Red Brick hotel

Frank arrives to the crackhouse. All the windows are boarded up. The sign "Red Brick Hotel" is broken, looks as if it spelled D-ick hotel in light green neon lettering. Frank knocks on the door. An eye level slide opens up revealing a blood shot eyed thug. "Whats the password" the thug says. Nothing could prepare this crackhouse for what carnage was about to go down.


End file.
